Who I Am
by BellyDancingDiva
Summary: A young pregnant woman comes to Port Charles with her daughter to find her birth parents. She gets more than she ever bargains for and Port Charles will never be the same. Sucky summary but the story is good so please read! T maybe M later to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Who I Am**

**Disclaimer: All things related to General Hospital are not mine. I own Josephine, Liliana (Lila), the plot and anything you do not recognize.**

**Chapter 1**

Josephine Marie Stanley stepped out of her car in the parking lot of General Hospital. She sighed and looked around. So this was where she was born. It was where her "mother" took her from her hospital cradle and lied to her for almost two decades. Maybe there were still files on children that had been born in this hospital. However she learned earlier that General Hospital had had a recent fire that had burned down most of the building so she wasn't counting on having much luck there. She looked at her watch. She better gets going or she was going to miss her appointment. Josephine put her hand on the small bump that was her unborn baby. As she was lost in thought, the door next to her swung open and a little head popped out of it. Josephine looked and smiled at her 5 year old daughter Liliana or Lila for short. She was her mother's double in every way, outer and inner.

"Mama, are we going in soon?" The little girl asked as she got out and stood by her mother.

"Yes, baby girl, I have a doctor's appointment. You will get to see your little brother or sister." Lila's eyes lit up and she smiled like it was Christmas. She grabbed her mother's hand, barely giving her enough time to grab her purse and lock the doors of the car.

"Let's go, Mama!" Jo laughed at her daughter's excitement.

"Alright pumpkin, slow down, we have time." As she said this, Jo knocked into a man dressed all in black, nearly knocking him over and knocking her purse out of her hand.

"I am so sorry, sir, I didn't mean to…" Jo looked up at the man and saw him smile and for a second, couldn't speak. He was so handsome and he had a mysterious air about him that made her want to find out more. He picked up her purse and handed it to her. Lila, knowing that she was being ignored, decided to fix that. She walked up to the man and stuck out her little hand.

"My name is Lila and this is my mommy, Josephine. What is your name?" Jo shook her head in embarrassment. Her daughter knew no fear. The man didn't seem to mind because he took Lila's hand and kissed it.

"My name is Sonny. I am very pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Lila." Lila giggled and blushed at Sonny's actions. It was at that time Jo was able to find her voice.

"Thank you for picking up my purse, sir. We are a little late for an appointment." She said as she took her daughter's hand. Lila decided to take it one step further. If there was one thing that was said about Jo's daughter, she didn't know when to shut up sometimes.

"We are going to get to see my new brother or sister. They are living in mommy's tummy right now." Jo sighed and took Lila's hand and pulled her through the door. As they went, Jo heard Sonny say.

"It was very nice to meet you ladies. See you around." Lila waved as we got onto elevator and the doors closed.

"Liliana Emily Stanley, how many times I have told you we do not talk to strangers, much less tells them our business." Lila looked at her mother.

"But Mama, he wasn't a stranger. His name is Sonny and he is very nice." Jo rolled her eyes. Sometimes her daughter was so much like Jo when she was that age, it was scary. They made it to the 10th floor. Jo and Lila walked over to the nurse's station and Jo addressed a large scary looking nurse.

"Hello, my name is Josephine Stanley. I am here to see Dr. Lee. This is my first appointment. The woman looked in a book and nodded handing Jo a clipboard with some forms on it.

"Fill these out and Dr. Lee should be with you shortly. She is with another patient at the moment but I will page her and let her know you are here. You can wait over there by those couches." She looked over the counter and smiled at Bella.

"There are toys and books over in that area as well." Lila smiled and curtsied for the nurse. Jo rolled her eyes. Her daughter was such a ham sometimes.

"We are going to see my new brother or sister today." She announced again and the woman laughed lightly.

"I'm sure you are excited. " She smiled at Lila and then turned back to Jo. "I am Nurse Johnson, if you need anything." Jo nodded, thanking her silently and led Lila over to the couches and sat down to fill out the forms that seemed to go on forever. She sat there for about 20 minutes filling out forms, when she heard a commotion over by the nurse's station. Jo looked up and saw an older man in a business suit and a middle aged blonde woman in a lab coat talking furiously with a young blonde couple. It seemed they were fighting over a child's custody. Jo went back to my forms, ignoring what they were saying. It was none of her business. However, Lila was annoyed by it. People were supposed to be quiet in a hospital, not screaming. She got up from her puzzle and walked over to the group. She heard the old man say in a loud voice.

"Michael belongs with the Quartermaines, not with criminals like Sonny Corinthos." Lila walked up and pulled on the older blonde woman's hand to get her attention.

"Excuse me, ma'am but isn't this a hospital?" All eyes looked down at the little girl who was currently holding Monica's hand. Monica looked into the child's eyes. They seemed so familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Yes it is, my dear. Why do you ask?" Lila shrugged her shoulder and replied.

"Well, you are a doctor, I think. Don't you know you should be quiet in a hospital so people can get better?" All four adults were struck silent by this little girl's simple statement. Monica got down to the little girl's level and looked her right in the eye.

"You are right. We should be quiet. Thank you for pointing that out to us. What is your name?" Lila stuck her little hand in the woman's face.

"My name is Liliana Emily Stanley. But everyone calls me Lila." Monica's eyes widened at her late mother-in-law's name. She looked at Edward who had a similar look about him.

"My name is Dr. Monica Quartermaine. Where is your mother, Lila?" Lila pointed over to the couches where Jo was busy filling out forms looking more frazzled by the minute. Monica smiled and turned to Edward.

"I am going to take her back to her mother. I will meet you at home. Goodbye Carly, Jax." They nodded at her and watched as she took the little girl back over to the couches. Edward turned to look at Carly and Jax and said.

"Mark my words, this is not over. I will NOT have my great-grandson in the presence of a criminal." And with that he stormed to the elevator and pressed the down button. Carly sighed and held her head.

"I don't how much more I can take, Jax." She said. Jax took her hand and led her over to a chair.

Meanwhile, Monica had led Lila over to the couches where Jo sat.

"Excuse me, Miss. But I think this belongs to you." Jo looked up and her eyes widened. She looked from Monica to Lila and blushed in embarrassment.

"I am sorry if she caused any trouble, Doctor. I thought she was doing a puzzle." Monica smiled gently.

"Do not be sorry. She just told us what we should have been doing anyways." Jo's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"I don't understand." Monica sat down as Lila went back to her puzzle.

"I am sure you heard the loud discussion that we were having over there. Your daughter didn't think we should have been yelling in a hospital and told us so." Jo's eyes went wide with fear.

"I am so sorry. My daughter's mouth sometimes gets her into trouble." Monica laughed.

"Dear, it's ok. I think she is the only person that would have been able to put us in our place. I thought Edward was going to have a coronary. He hasn't been ordered to do something from someone that age since my late daughter was young." She got a sad look in her eyes as she mentioned her daughter. Jo figured they had been really close. The woman shook her head and turned back to Jo with a smile.

"My name is Dr. Monica Quartermaine, I am the Chief of Surgery here at General Hospital." Jo couldn't believe it. Not only had Lila corrected adults, but one of them was the Chief of Surgery. As she struggled for something to say, an oriental woman came up to her.

"Hello, I am Dr. Lee. You are Josephine Stanley right?" Jo nodded and shook Dr. Lee's hand.

"It's very nice to meet you. This is my daughter Lila." Lila looked up from her puzzle and waved. Dr. Lee smiled.

"I am sorry but children aren't allowed in the exam rooms unless they are patients." Jo's eyes widened. She didn't want to leave her daughter in a strange place alone. What was she going to do? Suddenly a sharp pain shot through her stomach and she doubled over. Dr. Lee rushed to her side.

"Are you ok Miss Stanley?" As Jo attempted to answer, another pain went through her stomach forcing her to the ground. The last things she heard was Dr. Lee calling for a gurney and Lila's cries for her to get up before everything went black.

**If you liked it, review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Who I Am **

**Disclaimer: see Chapter 1**

**Chapter 2**

Monica caught the little girl as she was running toward her mother, who was being put on a stretcher.

"Lila, sweetheart, stay here with me. The doctors are going to try to help your mother. You need to let them do their job. They are some of the best." Lila stopped struggling and clung onto Monica with tears running down her face.

"It's all my fault." Came the little voice muffled into Monica's lab coat. Monica picked the little girl up and sat on the couch with Lila on her lap.

"Why do say that little one?" Monica asked as she was stroking Lila's chocolate brown locks. The 5 year old pulled her head up and looked at Monica.

"If I didn't have to always correct someone, no matter whom it is, Mama wouldn't have to worry about me. She needs to worry about the baby." Monica's heart went out to the little girl as she wiped Lila's eyes with a tissue.

"Sweetheart, it's not your fault. Anything could be happening with her and the baby and I am sure it's not your fault." Lila looked at Monica incredulously.

"Are you sure?" Monica nodded and took Lila back into her arms and rocked her gently.

"I am sure." Lila finally relaxed and stuck her thumb in her mouth and drifted off to sleep as Monica rocked her gently. It had been such a long time since she had done this, holding a child. Not since Michael was a little child and even that had been rare. It felt so natural for her too. It was like this child, this little girl was supposed to be in her arms.

It was an hour later when Kelly walked out to where Monica and Lila were sitting. Monica looked up and saw her. She stood with Lila in her arms and made her way over to Kelly.

"How is she?" Monica asked, adjusting Lila in her arms.

"She is going to be fine. However, she is not going to be leaving the hospital for a few days. She has high blood pressure that could turn into preeclampsia and we need to get it down. Do you know if there is anyone she can call to look after her daughter?" Monica shook her head. Then a thought occurred to her.

"Before she fainted, she was filling out forms for your office. Maybe they are in there." Kelly walked over and began to go through the forms. However, there was nothing in there about a next of kin or anything like that.

"Any luck?" Monica asked. Kelly turned around and shook her head.

"It's like she just appeared. She is staying at the Metro Court according to her paperwork but it doesn't look like she has a permanent place of residence at the moment." Monica sighed.

"Can I take her in to see her mother?" Kelly smiled and nodded. This woman needed what seemed to be her only family right now. Monica jostled Lila slightly.

"Lila, your mommy is ok. Do you want me to take you to see her?" Lila's head shot up at the mention of her mother.

"Yes please." Lila said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Monica smiled as she put the little girl down. However, Lila wasn't ready to be put down. She reached her arms up again to Monica who smiled and obliged.

"What room is she in Kelly?" Kelly smiled and gave her the room number. Monica walked in the direction of the room. Lila lifted her head up and looked at Monica.

Do you have any children Dr. Quartermaine?" The little girl asked cocking her head. Monica smiled sadly at the child's question.

"Yes, I had three beautiful children. Their names were Alan Jr. or A.J., Jason, and Emily." Lila's face lit up.

"That's my middle name. My mom loved Wuthering Heights. She named me after the author, Emily Bronte....wait, what do you mean had?" Monica sighed and adjusted Lila again.

"It's complicated, sweetheart." She said and Lila's forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"Complicated, soap opera complicated, or complicated, that's life complicated?" she asked and Monica laughed. She had never met a child this young who was this down to earth. Before she could answer Lila's question, they had reached Jo's hospital room. Monica put Lila down and took her hand before leading her into the hospital room.

Jo was lying in the bed, looking out the window when she heard the door open. Her eyes lit up when she saw Lila.

"Hi angel cakes, what's the story?" At the sound of her favorite greeting from her mother, Lila's eyes welled up with tears and she ran and jumped onto the bed, hugging Jo for all she was worth.

"MOMMY! I was so scared. The doctor's said you had high blood pressure and it's my fault." Lila continued, holding onto her mother's hospital gown. Jo just held her little girl, rocking her back and forth, shushing her.

"It wasn't your fault, baby girl; mommy needs to take better care of herself and the baby." She looked at Monica and mouthed "Thank you". Monica nodded and went to make her way to the door. She realized that Lila had nowhere to stay.

"Miss Stanley, Dr. Lee said that you need to stay here for a few days to make sure that your blood pressure isn't going to skyrocket. I was thinking since I have plenty of space at my house, that maybe Lila could stay with me and my family since you are just living at a hotel." Jo's eyes looked at her daughter and then back at Monica.

"Oh no, Dr. Quartermaine, I wouldn't want to impose on you…" Monica held up her hand to silence the younger woman.

"It wouldn't be imposing, I assure you. I think what that house needs is little feet running around it again. And when you get out of here, I would like you to come and stay with us until you can get on your feet." Jo's eyes filled with tears. This woman was being so kind to her, what was the catch?

"Thank you so much for your offer. Are you sure you are going to have enough space?" Monica laughed at Jo's question.

"Miss Stanley, I live in what people call the Quartermaine mansion. I think it will be ok." Jo smiled and nodded.

"Please call me Josephine, or Jo. My moth…" Jo stopped. The woman who raised her was not her mother. She was an imposter, someone who stole her from the crib when she was barely a day old. Jo took a sigh.

"The woman that raised me was into the book Little Women." Monica looked at the young woman strangely. Why had she stopped in the middle of her sentence and corrected herself? As she was about to ask, a knock came at the door. Elizabeth Webber poked her head in.

"I am sorry but we need to take Miss Stanley for some more tests." When Lila heard that, she clung to her mother.

"I don't wanna leave you Mama." With tears in her bright eyes she buried her face into Jo's chest. Jo managed to pry Lila off of her long enough to say.

"Baby girl, you are going to be spending the day getting ready to go spend the night at a mansion." Lila's eyes widened.

"Why are we going to a mansion, Mama?" Monica took this opportunity to interject.

"Well, my husband and I have been lonely. We thought it was time that we had a few guests in the house, and who better than two of the prettiest girls I know." Jo smiled at Monica's kindness. Lila's eyes were still uncertain.

"Is your husband that older man that was yelling earlier?" Monica shook her head.

"No dear that was my father-in-law. He can be a bit of a bear sometimes but he has a very good heart and he loves his family." Lila seemed to ponder this for a minute and then said.

"Ok, I guess it is ok. Will we be able to come back later and see Mommy?" Monica smiled and sat down on the bed next to Lila.

"Of course we will, sweetheart. We can bring her something to brighten up her room. Does that sound like a good idea?" Lila's eyes brightened and she nodded.

"Good. Now let's go while Nurse Webber tends to your mommy." Lila hugged Jo one more time and then reluctantly allowed Monica to lift her off the hospital bed and put her on her feet. She blew Jo a kiss.

"I love you, Mommy. I will see you later." Jo blew a similar kiss to her angel as she was led out of the room by Monica. Jo laid back and sighed. Elizabeth took notice.

"Don't worry Miss Stanley; Monica is the most trustworthy person I know." Jo sat back as she was rolled out of the hospital room. She hoped the nurse was right.

**Did you like it? Send me some feedback. This is where I usually get writer's block. I will try my hardest but I would love some feedback on what should happen next. And yes Alan is alive. I hated that they killed him off so he still had the heart attack during the hostage crisis but he lived through it.**


End file.
